1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to air data sensing probes which provide needed pressure information for high performance air vehicles in a compact axially short probe.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Generally speaking, air data sensors have pressure measuring ports that are spread over a substantial axial length in order to obtain pitot pressure, static pressure, and angle of attack and angle of sideslip outputs in a reliable manner. For example, U. S. Pat. Nos. 4,378,696 and 4,096,774 show such typical prior art sensors with the ports on the barrel or tube portion, spaced rearwardly from the leading tapered end, these probes also provide for surface irregularities or configurations that provide controlled pressure disturbances for compensation purposes.
Patent 4,378,696, in particular, is adapted for high angle of attack operation, which is very important in present air vehicles.
An air data sensing probe which utilizes five sensing ports on a hemispherical end is shown in U. S. Pat. No. 3,318,146. This probe works well for aircraft at moderately high angles of attack. The pitot pressure sensing port on the center of the hemispherical end senses a pressure that is substantially less than a true pitot or impact pressure, at high angles of attack. It is desirable to have a leading end on the probe that provides for a sharp edge pitot port for accurately sensing the pitot or impact pressure, which will continue to function reliably at high angles of attack.